vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fayt Leingod
Summary Fayt Leingod (フェイト・ラインゴッド, Feito Raingoddo) is the and the main protagonist of Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. Fayt is a 19 year old student of Symbological Genetics in the Bachtein Science University. Fayt Leingod is a laid-back is a seemingly-normal college student from Earth who enjoys spending his time with his family and friend Sophia. Fayt's father Robert Leingod, is a famous authority on symbological genetics, a highly controversial scientific field, and does much of his work on the orbital colony of Moonbase. Fayt is somewhat lazy when it comes to his college work and takes every opportunity during his vacation to Hyda IV, a famous resort planet, to ignore that work. He does this mostly by playing games, specifically, combat simulation holographic games. His peaceful life gets turned upside down when an alien invasion attacks the resort planet he, his family, and Sophia were staying at. Seperated from them and stranded on an unknown planet after the attack, Fayt sets off on an adventure in hopes of finding them. He carries one of the three powers to save the universe from a much bigger threat, his power being Destruction. Despite never having fought before, Fayt is a master swordsman due to his frequent time spent playing in fighting simulators. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Fayt Leingod Origin: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human Swordsman, Battle Simulation Gamer, Student of Symbological Genetics in the Bachtein Science University Destructive Capacity: Multi-Universe Level (Contributed greatly to the defeat of Luther, who threatened to erase all four dimensions of existence: recreated himself, the universe he lived in, and several other beings of comparable power to himself after they were all deleted from existence) Range: Extended melee range with sword, Ethereal Blast has several kilometers of range at least can travel through space. Speed: FTL+ (he can match the executioners who are stated to be capable of Warp 12 speeds) Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Power: '''At least '''Universe Class+ Durability: Multi-Universe Level '''(Can take hits from Luther, as well as similarly powerful threats) '''Stamina: Large Standard Equipment: His sword Intelligence: Very intelligent person with pretty impressive technical knowledge, but prefers playing battle simulation video games over working (like most people), he is a combat genius and a master swordsman Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, agility, durability, endurance, skilled engineer, master swordsman, can erase things from existence, can potentially open up wormholes, control energy, symbology (magic), teleportation, can imbue his sword with elements and destruction genetic symbology. Weaknesses: He has no control over the Destruction ability he was given, and can only access the ability during moments of extreme emotional or mortal distress, during which case it can potentially activate on it's own in self defense which makes him slightly dangerous Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Blade of Fury:' A three slash combo with a symbologically energy-covered enhanced sword. '-Aerial:' Fayt leaps into the air and delivers a downward slash. '-Blazing Sword:' Imbues his sword with fire for a short while, increasing damage and adding elemental damage. '-Charge:' Fayt charges the enemy with this sword, knocking them over. '-Side Kick:' Fayt dodges around the target and delivers a multi-hitting kick. '-Ice Blade:' Fayt coats his sword in ice for a short while, increasing damage, adding elemental damage, and possibly freezing the enemy with each strike. '-Shotgun Blast:' With an upward-downward slash of his arm, Fayt creates a series of small explosions ahead of himself in a descending line in front of him for multiple hits; fire-elemental. '-Lightning Blade:' Fayt covers his sword in lightning for a short while, increasing damage, adding elemental damage, and possibly paralyzing the enemy with each strike. '-Air Raid:' Fayt leaps into the air and uses a symbological wave with an uppercut slash of energy that knocks the enemy into the air as well, then sends the enemy back into the ground with a second shower of powerful symbological wave of energy for a wide damaging shockwave, inflicting multiple hits. '-Dimension Door:' Fayt releases a large circle, void of energy that continuously damages and paralyzes all enemies in range, he then teleports to the targeted enemy and delivers a powerful, sweeping slash. '-Divine Blade:' Fayt summons an angel to bless his sword with holy energy for a short while, increasing its damage. '-Ethereal Blast:' Fayt converts his sword into holy energy and leaps into the air. He then grows angel wings and is covered in an aura of energy, while fires a huge beam of holy energy into the ground in front of him, which then creates a huge outward explosion of light and is able to erase the existence of the target '-Lightning Blast:' It is a wind and thunder-elemental symbol which summons a series of short stream of electricity in the general direction of his target '-Deep Freeze:' It is a mid-tier water-elemental symbol that summons ice clusters to freeze enemies in an medium-sized area. '-Stone Rain:' It's an earth-elemental symbol which summons a large stone that explodes over the head of the enemy and rains down falling boulders upon the battlefield for a short amount of time in a wide area. '-Explosion:' It is a high-tier fire-elemental symbol that summons a globe of fire that touches down and burrows into the ground before erupting into a large-scale explosion of fire to incinerate foes. Other: It is possible to teach Fayt the basic support and attack spells by using special tomes. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Star Ocean Category:Square Enix Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic User Category:Engineers Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Warriors Category:Elemental Users